Mechanics
Mechanics of Play (playtesting required) -Your commander deck is your character -your commander deck is composed of the resources that can be drawn from your character. This resource pool is comprised of either a mono colour(less) or multi-colour devotion. Multi-colour characters are inlined with the established colour structure of the commander format. ☀https://mtg.gamepedia.com/Multicolored your commander deck (list) should not be changed during the course of the game and is left to the GM discretion if it can be changed during campaign play. -your character starts at level 1 and throughout the sessions will gain mana to become a higher level. Your GM will give your party (group of characters) mana in the form of land cards during the course of the game (progression). Mana is considered an xp pool that is divided by the players. Eg. monsters are destroyed, GM gives 2 mountains and 1 island (and one G/W land) for a total of 4 xp to the party. The party then divides the mana giving 1 mountain to joe-bob, 1 mountain to Sue, 1 island to Alexa and the G/W land to Timothy. The awarded mana is retained by the players for their characters level advancement. Each character is proportional to the amount of mana they have, eg. 3 lands is level 3. -your GM may place a level cap for each player during a game session, whereby any additional mana gained is lost. eg. a character may gain only a maximum of (3) levels per session. -At the start of the session, each player will compose a 20-30 card deck (GM discretion or playtesting) from cards chosen from their Commander deck. This deck will signify their character's local resources for the current session. The remainder of their deck is kept (in a binder or deck box) for later and may be used during special occasions at the GM discretion. You may only cast spells from your local deck proportional to your level and the mana that you have been awarded. So if you are level 1 with one devotion to red (XP), you can only cast either a colourless spell of zero or one mana or a red spell of one mana. You can have multiple instances of mana in play (so three mountains, sol-ring etc,) but a level 1 can only ever cast up to a one mana spell (0, or 1). A level 2 = 0,1,2 etc. Activation cost is also reflective of level eg. something with a 3 activation cost can only be activated by a level 3 or higher. -During the course of gameplay, there is an untap step that is declared by the GM. This step might be at the beginning of each day or left to GM discretion. There is an upkeep/draw step also left to GM discretion (playtesting). The main phase is when you as a player will adventure. You control the aether of your faction and are granted 40 life points that represent the presence and influences of your character. Even though your commander may not be on the field, there are smaller forces at play that predestine its arrival in the field. Perhaps a lightning bolt pulverizes a shade that has been terrorizing a small farming community. Then appears your character to claim a token of their appreciation. etc -your character will play in a party of 2-6 players. The phases of play are shared and priority is: GM then Party. you may choose to tap during an encounter choosing to save your resources until another encounter (as you may only have one untap step at the beginning of each day). -your commander may be cast as soon as you reach the necessary level and devotion. (The additional 2 to cast every time a commander dies may be paid by other party members. Unless specified otherwise, this is the only instance that mana can be shared in Crusader.) The ruling of additional cost to play your commander may be waived at the GM discretion. For that matter, the GM has ultimate authority to waive any rules that they deem fit for their sessions. -players will "unlock" the potential of their commander deck as they adventure.